


Phone

by Anarik



Series: SasuHinaMonth2020 [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, SasuHina Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarik/pseuds/Anarik
Summary: “Oh. My god.” She says, and Sasuke startles, turns around and he has tears on his cheeks. “Is that Barbie as Rapunzel?” she says, almost laughing.Sequel to: Natural.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuHinaMonth2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769092
Kudos: 23





	Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto does not belong to me.
> 
> It's been a while since I've written anything SasuHina, like it's been literal *years*, I might be a little out of practice but whatever. I enjoyed writing this and my personal challenge is to participate the whole month. Happy #SasuHinaMonth2020 everybody!
> 
> This is part 4 of the timeline for Natural, Natural being part 1.
> 
> To the people leaving mean comments on my work. Get over yourself. If you don't like the ship, go read something else, seriously. You're all acting like childs.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I don’t wanna go!” Hinata says from under her covers.

“Cousin, you _know_ how Ino gets when we don’t show up together at these things. Do you really want me to go through that _alone_?”

“Then stay here with me! We’ll watch a movie, eat lots of popcorn and probably order in. Please?”

“We haven’t attended to two of these meetings, Hina, she’ll get suspicious and then come here to force us outside.”

“Then…” Hinata discovers her head from under the flower-y cover. “Tell her I’m sick,” she says, faking a cough, “and that you’re taking care of me.”

“No offence, Hinata, but not even Naruto would believe than you’re sick. Not if you sound like that.”

“Luckily for us, _you’re_ the one who’s gonna talk to her!” she says, as she covers her head again and turns around to sleep some more.

*

When Hinata is completely sure that Neji is fast asleep on the couch, she tiptoes around the living room, goes to her room to change out of her pajamas and escapes quietly the apartment. Now outside, Hinata walks over to the elevator and waits until it hits the seventh floor. Once it opens, she marks the number twenty-four on the board and waits until it takes her all the way up there.

Once the elevator’s door open, Hinata takes a step out and turns to the right, looking for the loft door number 24-03. Once she’s standing there, she plans to knock but realizes that the door is already open. Frowning, and thinking about giving him a piece of her mind about home security, she steps inside the apartment and catches music coming from the living room. Music that’s clearly not something that she would expect him to hear.

She steps into the living room and catches black, spiky hair, sobs and a _Barbie_ _movie_ on the TV. Hinata takes out her phone, without thinking, and turns the camera on, putting it on video with a flick of her finger.

“Oh. My god.” She says, and Sasuke startles, turns around and he has tears on his cheeks. “Is that _Barbie as Rapunzel_?” she says, almost laughing.

“Hinata!” Sasuke stands up and she turns around. “Come back here!” he yells and she laughs.

“I AM GOING TO SEND THIS TO EVERYONE!” She yells from outside the loft, already running down the stairs.

“HINATA HYUUGA, COME BACK HERE” _,_ he yells, and he sounds so close to her that she feels a rush of adrenaline through her, making her jump a few of the steps at the time. “Gotcha.”

She feels an arm around her waist and then she’s been maneuvered into the wall. Both of them are panting, and Hinata has her phone up in the air, trying to get it away from Sasuke. She’s smiling, and then starts to laugh when she realizes that Sasuke’s tears have dried off because of his running.

Sasuke smirks at her, and tries to grab the phone from her hand, but Hinata is quick enough that she transfers it to her other hand before he does so. Sasuke narrows his eyes at her, and then a spark of malice passes through his eyes. Before she knows it, Sasuke’s lips are on hers, and her mind goes completely blank. She lowers both her hands to his chest as she kisses back, keeping it a simple little thing, lips against lips, just a little bit of tongue, and maybe some cloth grabbing.

Then, the kiss ends and Sasuke is not there anymore. He’s running up the stairs, laughing, and she’s promptly confused until she realizes she’s missing a weight on her hands.

“GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!”


End file.
